Domestic Bliss
by WriterLeigh
Summary: "Just give me a minute Kate," He reassured her with his eyes, taking a step back out of her personal space, "I just want to look at you." Post-Always. The morning after the night before. Pure fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:**

Hey guys! Oh my God. How amazing was Always? There are no words to describe adequately how I feel about this episode so I'll just leave you with my idea of the morning after night before. I hope you enjoy :) Please review! -Leigh xo

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I'm not Andrew Marlowe, just a fangirl who wishes she had even half of his genius xD

* * *

**Domestic Bliss**

It took Kate longer than usual to get her bearings and work out where she was the next morning, a task made all the more challenging because she was unable to move more than a fraction for the weight of another body half atop her own. Tilting her head to one side –and seeing a sleeping Castle's head on the pillow beside her – a radiant smile spread across her face as bits and pieces from the previous few hours came flooding back. She emitted a contented sigh, shifting slightly to check the clock on the wall, which confirmed her previous thought that it was still relatively early, just after half past eight.

As she moved Castle's arm wrapped protectively around her waist and she couldn't quell the giddy feeling that rose up inside her. Her whole body ached, and she'd had barely three hours sleep but she couldn't remember ever feeling this kind of contentedness. She sank back into the mattress, her fingers lazily grazing his side. "Damn it woman, stop tickling me," Castle mumbled, half opening one eye, "Some of us are trying to sleep here."

Kate was about to reply when her stomach chose then to make its presence known –based on some quick calculations she realised she'd barely eaten anything in the past twenty-four hours, something which really needed rectifying given the amount of physical exertion she'd subjected her body to since. Kate gently shifted herself out from beneath him – resulting in a great deal of murmured protest – and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before slipping out of bed, and picking up his shirt from the night before. "Sorry...go back to bed Castle," She whispered, sliding her arms into it and doing up a couple of buttons. She watched from the doorway for a second, her lips curving up into a gentle smile as he rolled over into the space she'd just vacated and buried his face in her pillow.

* * *

It was almost two hours later when Castle stirred for the second time, and now only as a result of the brilliant sunlight streaming in through the blinds. What had been a storm of epic proportions (in more ways than one) had dissipated, leaving behind nothing but bright blue skies. Blinking sleepily, one particular sense was overriding all others and his heartbeat quickened as the familiar scent of cherries invaded his throat. "Mmm Kate," He murmured, still not quite awake although any traces of tiredness were gone when he rolled across the mattress and found the other side unoccupied.

Dragging himself out of bed and groaning quietly as aching muscles protested unhelpfully, Castle pulled on his robe knotting the belt around his body. An irrational sense of panic coursed through him, finally settling in his stomach and Castle's chest suddenly felt tight as memories of the night before chased themselves throughout his brain. An image of her was burned into the forefront of his mind...Kate writhing on the bed beneath him, her hair splayed out across the pillows and her hands clutching desperately at the sheets as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Surely she couldn't be regretting their night together that much that she'd bailed on him. She wouldn't, not after everything. Would she?

Interrupting his train of thought, his stomach rumbled loudly, alerting him to the fact that he was very much starving and as Castle's brain processed this, he was made dimly aware of the aroma of coffee wafting through his loft. His relief was clearly etched across his face and if it wasn't for how worried he'd been, Castle would have laughed but nothing could have prepared him for the sight that met his eyes though when he eventually exited his room.

In the middle of his kitchen stood a barefoot Kate, wearing just his shirt from yesterday, which was rolled up at the sleeves and fell halfway down her slender legs. Her hair tumbled in messy waves across her shoulders and she held a spatula in one hand, and a bag of flour in the other. She had her back to him, and so for a second Castle allowed himself the luxury of watching her completely uninhibited and revelled in the sheer domesticity of it all. He'd never seen her so carefree. Castle's heart swelled with love for her as he watched her move about the room with ease, he felt something stir within him as every time she reached up to retrieve something from the cupboard, his shirt rode up and he was rewarded with the glimpse of a fresh expanse of skin.

As Castle drew closer, he could hear the faint strains of the radio playing and Kate's soft voice singing along. He was about a meter away from her when her voice interrupted his musings, "I see you finally made it out of bed then." There were the faint strains of laughter in her voice but Kate didn't turn around, concentrating on carefully measuring out ingredients. "What's up? Not as much of a morning person as you thought?"

"Hey, I resent that," Castle started to protest indignantly, further closing the distance between them, "And I'd hardly call this morning-"

Kate rolled her eyes at him, and again he marvelled at the familiarity of the gesture. "Castle its nearly 10am," She pointed out, inclining her head towards the digital display of his state of the art microwave.

"Well I do apologize but somebody kept me up until nearly five," His lips twitched as they bantered back and forth, and it reassured him to know that they hadn't lost that ability because of their new closeness.

For a fraction of a second Kate was lost for words – her body reacting accordingly at the mental images conjured up as he'd spoken – but she quickly collected herself, feeling his triumphant expression burning holes in her back. There was no way she'd give him the satisfaction, "I didn't hear you complaining at the time," She retorted, deliberately lowering her voice.

"Who says I'm complaining?" They were barely inches apart now and Castle mimicked her tone, his strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist. "Mmm morning beautiful," He murmured into the crease of her neck, peppering kisses against the expanse of skin he found there, and feeling her smile as he moved against her jaw. She let out a breathy sigh as his lips grazed the sensitive spot beneath her ear and he grinned; it was as if they'd been doing this dance for years because it felt so familiar yet so new all at the same time.

Kate twisted in the embrace that he'd created, both comforted and turned on by the feel of his body pressed flush against hers, "Hey Castle," She answered softly, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck but he just laced his fingers through hers and continued to stare at her. "Don't I get a good morning kiss?" Her voice was teasing, but he could detect the underlying concern in her words.

"Just give me a minute Kate," He reassured her with his eyes, taking a step back out of her personal space, "I just want to look at you." Castle's head was tilted slightly on one side, and his eyes travelled across the curves and contours of her body, which his hands had explored just hours previously. He worked his way from her painted red toenails, eyes briefly lingering on her bare legs before continuing upwards. She hadn't buttoned his shirt the whole way up and her scar was on full display, along with a hint of cleavage, and he found himself suppressing a grin as he noted the reddened hickey standing out against her complexion. However Castle was unable to prevent himself from smiling as he observed a smudge of flour across one cheek, unlinking their hands and reaching up to brush it away.

Kate's hand came up to her face, placing it over his, "You can look at me anytime you want," Her eyes fixed on his and he was startled at the intensity of her gaze but he held it steady. "This is real Rick; you've got me now and I don't want to be anywhere else." The way she spoke it was as if she'd read his mind and knew what he feared most. "I love you." She squeezed his hand gently placing it back by his side before trailing her fingers across his jaw line and finally pressing her lips to his, to which he tenderly responded. It wasn't the most heated of kisses they'd shared in the last twelve hours but one that meant so much more because of the emotions behind it.

Kate drew back, the satisfied smile never leaving her lips and a pale blush dusting her cheeks as he eyed her intently, his eyes shining slightly brighter than usual, "I love you too Kate. I love you too." Without warning he tackled her fiercely, pulling her into his arms and beginning an assault on her neck.

"Castle!" Her protest was muffled by his lips capturing hers, and she squirmed as his hands deftly roamed her sides, coming up to cup her ass. "Rick, the breakfast," She huffed again, unable to prevent the giggle that bubbled up inside her and Castle thought it was one of the most beautiful sounds he'd ever heard pass her lips. Kate's laughter caught in her throat as she felt his fingers beginning to trace patterns on the small of her back and she tensed as he ghosted over her thighs."You're incorrigible," She sighed wanting nothing more than to just stay wrapped up in his arms, but the persistent growl in her stomach made her mindful of the breakfast she was cooking.

"So I've been told," Castle grinned, seemingly proud of this fact but he loosened his grip on her enough that she was able to pull away from him and he inwardly sighed at the loss of contact between them, watching as she went back to preparing their food. "What are you making?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out once it's served," Castle couldn't help but to smile at the reappearance of her cop voice, as she pressed a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice into his hand. "Why don't you set the table and sit down? It'll only be about ten minutes." His stomach emitted another growl and Kate chuckled as he grabbed cutlery from the drawer and did as she instructed, finally sitting down and watching her work. Except Castle didn't do well with curiosity and every time he made to get up and waylay her, Kate silenced him with a mock glare, ducking her head to hide her smile.

Eventually she joined him at the table, first with coffee and then balancing three plates."You made pancakes," He stated, his tone of voice bordering on something between delight and surprise. "Chocolate chip pancakes?" He made to pull her down onto his lap, but she quickly twisted out of his grasp, amusement dancing in her eyes at the look of disappointment on his face.

"That's right," Kate answered, placing a plate on the table in front of him and with a slightly arched eyebrow she whispered her next words deliberately next to his ear, her breath ghosting over the side of his face and causing him to sit up straighter. "Because everybody knows pancakes are the edible way of saying thank you _so_ much for last night," She finished off by giving his upper thigh a light squeeze and Castle bit back a groan as she slid into the seat opposite him – now offering him a plate piled high with bacon and sausages – a small satisfied smirk playing on the corners of her lips. Castle just grinned back; this woman would be the death of him but all things considered, he wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:**

_Hey guys, _

_I'm so sorry for the ridiculously long delay in between posting this next chapter. Real life got kinda crazy for a while, but I can promise you'll be seeing a lot of me over the summer. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed/alerted etc. this story. You guys make it all worth it and I hope you enjoy this update._

_I do need your input on something though. Several people have requested that I write some M-rated content for this fic, which I'm more than happy to do. I just wondered whether you would prefer me to keep them in this fic- with a warning so you can skip them if it's not your thing, or post them as an additional story. Thoughts? _

_-Leigh_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Nope, I'm still not Andrew Marlowe, so clearly Castle and Beckett don't belong to me (shame really :P)_

* * *

**Domestic Bliss**

**Chapter Two**

Breakfast was proving to be a surprisingly quiet affair and Kate was surprised at how comfortable it seemed to feel although she couldn't help but to feel slightly flustered feeling Castle's eyes constantly observing her. The only time he actually took his eyes off her was to occasionally take a bite of the food on his plate. As a result of this it only served to make her clumsier to the point where, after dropping her fork on the floor a second time, she glared at him. "Staring is still creepy, Castle," There was a teasing note to her voice though, so he knew she wasn't being completely serious. She cut a strip off her pancake and brought it to her lips, smirking as his eyes followed the fork, "Especially when I'm eating." Castle didn't respond and her mouth curved up further as she let the toes of one foot trail up his shin.

Castle's eyes widened at the sensations it created and he paused, his own fork halfway to his mouth, the bacon dropping back onto his plate, "Sorry," He murmured apologetically, reaching across the table for another pancake. Kate automatically reached out for the syrup, deliberately letting her fingers brush against his wrist, and a smile crept onto her face when Castle stopped serving his breakfast and laced their fingers together. "But I still think it's adorable," He flashed her a grin and Kate rolled her eyes at him in response, but there was no hiding how palpably content she was.

"You know, I think I could get used to this," She told him lightly, letting her foot rub further up his leg, suppressing the grin when he shivered beneath her touch.

Castle squeezed her hand tighter, the corner of his eyes crinkling when he smiled. "Well I'm glad to hear it," He said, leaning across the table towards her, "Because now I know you can cook like this, we are definitely doing this again."

"Hmm, I'm sure we can come to some kind of arrangement," She breathed. They were close enough that she could reach out and let her thumb brush his jaw, and he swallowed hard at the suggestiveness lacing her tone and the way she arched her eyebrow.

"I like the sound of that," He answered finally, wondering if he'd ever be able to stop marvelling over how this woman could make him feel like a teenager just by being around him. He used his free hand to reach across the table for the can of whipped cream and casually squirted it into his mouth.

Kate shook her head at his antics, "And now I know why you act like a nine-year-old on a sugar rush," She commented dryly, her lip twitching as she was torn between a desire to smile and reprimand him. "Do you know how unhealthy that is?"

"Because you're in a position to comment," Castle teased, "How is the Styrofoam temple these days?" He bantered back, delighting in the smile he saw her try to bite back as she responded with a muttered, "touché." He shook the can slightly, aiming the nozzle at his mouth again and squeezing. Except this time the cream didn't quite land in his mouth.

A throaty laugh escaped Kate's throat as she took in the sight of him and despite looking foolish, it delighted him to see this carefree side of her. For about the fiftieth time since he'd awoken he felt like he should pinch himself to convince himself that this was real. "Oh, you think this is funny do you?" He said, a glint in his expression as he pushed back the chair, breakfast laying forgotten as he advanced on her.

"Don't even think about it?" Kate started, her voice rising and finishing in a squeal as she felt a cool stream hit her neck. "I'm gonna make you regret that," She threatened, fighting to keep the happiness from invading her voice. Kate too abandoned any further notion of eating – well the food on her plate at any rate – her chair scraping across the floor as she moved towards Castle.

"Oh you'll have to catch me first," He answered back, circling the table and giving her that all too confident grin, whilst pointedly aiming the can of cream in her general direction.

Kate smiled back, equally confident, "What makes you think I need to catch you to have you?" She murmured, her gaze flicking between his eyes and his mouth. She took a step towards him and something in her tone of voice rendered Castle incapable of moving. She refrained from shaking her head; _god he was so easy_. She closed the distance between them, gripping him by his robe and deftly reaching out to retrieve some of the cream where it had landed on his cheek. Knowing only too well that she had his full attention, Kate made a show of bringing her finger to her lips, slowly drawing it between them and letting her tongue remove any traces of the cream before releasing it with a pop. She smirked at the way his pupils dilated, how his eyes seemed to glaze over and lunged towards him, catching his wrist in a vice like grip and twisting it up behind his back before he could so much as blink.

Castle's reaction time wasn't as quick as usual and registering the sudden pain, he let out a yelp, "Ah- apples-Kate, apples."

Delight danced in her eyes and she loosened her grip on him only slightly leaning forward to whisper to him, "I'd save that for later," She murmured, her breath lightly tickling his ear. "Drop the can and I'll let you go." His eyes never left hers as he did as she'd instructed and Kate casually reached around him for the can, eyeing him rather like a predator would it's prey. "Shall we see how you like it?" She drew back from him to gauge his reaction and had to bite her lip to prevent the corners of her mouth from curving up at the stunned look on his face.

"What? No Kaaate," He protested childishly, only just stepping out of the way in time to see a spray of whipped cream land on the table, "You don't play fair."

Kate's eyes narrowed in concentration as she missed him a second time, the cream now hitting the tiled floor, "I never claimed to," She retorted, a self-satisfied noise escaping as her third attempt landed on his chest." They wove and ducked around each other and Castle found himself backed against the kitchen counter, his eyes flicking between Kate and the fridge. The corners of her lips curved upwards and she found herself caught off-guard, by allowing herself a moment to watch the sudden reappearance of his inner child.

As a result of this lapse in concentration, his sudden movement towards the fridge didn't give her the chance to attack him, and a trail of whipped cream hit the open door Castle was now sheltering behind. "Aha," He made a triumphant noise and it caused Kate to look up in interest. She had to grin at the pleased expression on his face as he held up a second can, "You're not the only one who can play dirty."

* * *

"C'mon Castle, you can do better than that," Kate called mockingly, her voice reverberating through the loft as another stream just missed her left shoulder. A giggle escaped as he barely grazed her leg, "Not so easy on a moving target, huh?" Her head whipped around to check on the distance between them and she felt him land a trail of cream on her cheek. In retaliation she expertly aimed the can behind her, grinning smugly at Castle's noise of disbelief which told her she'd found her mark. "Admit it, you're impressed!"

Kate's foot slipped on a patch of cream as she chanced another glance back at him, and she found herself losing her footing. Castle reached out with his free hand, gripping her around the wrist and - subsequently preventing her from tumbling to the floor - twisting her body so her chest was against his torso. "Thanks," She gasped suitably breathless from their mid-breakfast activities, letting her body sag against him.

With him pressed up against her like that, Kate was more than content to abandon their chase if it mean she could stay wrapped in his arms and it seemed like Castle agreed if the muttered, 'surrender?' He dropped into her hair was anything to go by.

"Mhmm, go on then," Kate answered agreeably, smiling against his shoulder, "Now that I kicked your ass," She teased, letting the can drop to the floor and reaching to wrap her arms around his neck.

Castle's eyes narrowed and he frowned at her in mock disapproval, "No way," He protested, "If anything I saved your-" He faltered on the words as Kate's lips brushed his jaw, his hand tightened on her waist as he felt her tongue dart out and casually remove some of the cream from his cheek.

Kate smirked at his sudden inability to speak and he could feel it as her lips began to plant hot kisses along the path her tongue had just moments previously traced. "Well you know," She began, in the familiar breathy whisper he'd grown accustomed to overnight, "We could both be winners." She reached down and removed the can from his slackened grip, stepping backwards towards the couch.

"What did you have in mind?" Castle answered, his voice a whole octave lower than usual and his eyes never breaking contact with hers. He took a step forward, closing the distance between them.

Kate let herself drop down onto the sofa, tugging on the belt to Castle's robe so he landed with her. "Well I can think of much better uses for this," She said, gesturing to the can of cream she'd taken from him.

"I like your thinking," Castle whispered, his face inches from her own. He dipped his head lower and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. The can fell to one side as Kate reciprocated, her body involuntarily moving against his as he shifted to pin her to the couch, a thigh falling against her. His head moved lower still and he pulled the half unbuttoned shirt off her shoulders, letting it pool around her waist and pressing languid kisses along the newly exposed skin. She shivered beneath him, feeling his lips tenderly brush against her scar, continuing the exploration of her upper body.

A guttural moan was drawn from parted lips, when using a combination of his teeth and tongue, Castle ate the cream off her neck, eventually biting down on her collarbone. Kate arched completely off the couch at the completely pleasant torture he was inflicting on her body, shamelessly letting her hips rock against his thigh, "God Castle," She groaned, "As comfortable as your couch is, maybe we should finish breakfast in bed?"

Castle was about to respond when he was cut off by a loud knock on the front door, "As interested as I am for you to further demonstrate what goes on in that filthy mind of yours, you're gonna have to hold that thought Detective Beckett." Still straddling her he smirked down at Kate struggling to control her breathing; hair splayed across the couch cushions, a thin sheen of sweat glistening on her skin. He didn't notice the muscles in her face tighten at the renewed use of her official title which- in light of the past eighteen hours- had completely slipped her mind until he mentioned it. Making serious conversation hadn't been high on her agenda last night, but she knew they would need to talk about everything. "Alexis must have forgotten her key, I didn't expect her home this early," He continued, almost apologetically.

"Hey it's okay," Kate reassured him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips and gently bumping her nose against his, "We don't need to rush this Castle," She paused, her eyes automatically searching his and causing her to feel momentarily overwhelmed at the intensity reflected in his own expression. She lightly touched a hand to his cheek, "After all, we've got always."

Another knock sounded through the loft, interrupting the moment and bringing them both back to reality, and Kate brought her hands down, pushing them firmly against his chest indicating that he needed to move, "Now you go and catch up with your daughter." She gave a barely audible sigh as she felt Castle's weight shift from atop her, immediately missing the contact between them. "I'm gonna go and grab a shower because I must look a complete state," She added easily, answering the question he hadn't even had to ask.

"I don't know," Castle started, a boyish twinkle lighting up his eyes as he reached out a hand and pulled her up from the couch. Kate tilted her head slightly towards him as she waited for the quip she knew was sure to come, "I happen to think the I-just-got-laid look works well on you."

Kate's cheeks flushed slightly at his words and she responded by bumping her hip lightly against him, "Even so, I'm sure the last thing we want to do is scar Alexis." She pointed out sternly, although she couldn't resist giving him her signature eye roll when leaning over to brush her lips against his cheek before sauntering casually away.

"Towels are in the cupboard under the sink," Castle called after her, watching her retreating figure disappear from view, before pulling open the front door. "So how's my little graduate?" He exclaimed proudly, looking up and finding himself face to face with an exceptionally amused Lanie Parish.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note****: **_Sorry for the long wait between chapters - blame technology. Thank you for all your reviews/favs etc. Hope you enjoy this chapter. -Leigh _

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_I think it is safe to say that I'm not Andrew Marlowe, therefore I don't own Castle (sadly.)_

* * *

**Domestic Bliss**

**Chapter Three**

_"Towels are in the cupboard under the sink," Castle called after her, watching her retreating figure disappear from view, before pulling open the front door. "So how's my little graduate?" He exclaimed proudly, looking up and finding himself face to face with an exceptionally amused Lanie Parish._

"Uh- Lanie- hi," He said finally, scrambling for an explanation. "I thought you were Alexis."

"So I gathered," Lanie answered, stepping through the doorway without waiting for an invitation. Amusement danced in her eyes as she took in his disheveled appearance. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked swiftly, her eyes widening slightly as she spoke. "Oh, whipped cream? I'm clearly interrupting something.."

"Oh no," Castle said quickly, "Well yeah but, not like that.. Breakfast, we were just making breakfast," He stumbled over the words, not quite able to meet her eyes.

Lanie smirked, shooting him a look that said quite plainly, _'Is that what they're calling it now?'_. "Uh-uh, and I suppose you were on the menu?" She reached out, using her thumb to wipe a smear of cream from his neck. Castle's cheeks flushed slightly and he awkwardly swiped at it, unintentionally making the situation more obvious, when he revealed a series of bite marks against his collarbone. "Looks like you've got yourself a bit of a handful there... another deep fried twinkie?" She enquired in a way that only she could get away with.

"I'm afraid I couldn't possibly comment Dr Parish," Castle joked weakly, finally finding the humour that usually helped him out in awkward situations, of which this definitely qualified. Privately he wondered what Kate would make of Lanie's comments and he was silently relieved she wasn't there to hear them. Though no doubt if she'd known it was Kate, she wouldn't have felt justified in making them in the first place. "Not that I'm not pleased to see you, but what can I do for you?"

The gleam in Lanie's eyes faded to be replaced by one of concern, "Have you seen Kate since yesterday? She's not answering her phone. Javi thought she needed space, but I've been over to her apartment and her doorman says he hasn't seen her since yesterday morning. Ryan said you were done, but I don't know where else-"

"She's in the shower actually," Castle interrupted, knowing that it wasn't how Kate would have preferred for Lanie to find out about them, but also knowing she was as worried about her as he'd been over the last ten months. It'd be wrong to keep her in the dark. "We did have a fight, but Kate- she turned up here last night and we- we sorted things out."

Lanie looked torn between which question to ask first; whether to ask after Kate's well-being or whether to pass comment on the implication of Castle's words, "How is she doing?" She asked finally studying him carefully,"I mean, really?"

"Physically, she's very bruised and she said last night an EMT checked her out but I'd still like her to let someone take a look at her." Castle said, concerned. "She doesn't seem to be in too much pain, considering her injuries either. Emotionally, it's difficult to tell. You know what she's like, and we-" His face flushed slightly and he gave a soft cough, "We haven't exactly done a lot of talking."

A slow smile spread across Lanie's face, "I guess it's too late to ask you your intentions towards my girl," She teased, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "But don't think that means I'm gonna let you off the hook that easily." Her hands came to rest on her hips, "You mess this up writer boy and you know I'll make your death look like natural causes. Oh, I am so happy for you both!"

Castle couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, even if he'd wanted to. He still felt the need to convince himself that it hadn't all just been his imagination running away with him, and Lanie's presence reassured him of that, not to mention her excitement was certainly infectious. He knew that Lanie was only being half-serious but still felt the need to make his intentions clear, "You don't need to worry about us anymore," He started seriously, "I've waited four years for this, and in that time I think it's safe to say we've both done pretty much everything we can to screw it up already. I can't promise that I won't make mistakes, but neither can Kate. What I can promise though is that I'm hers for as long as she'll have me."

"You are so cute it's sickening," Lanie made a face at him, but then her features softened and she was smiling approvingly, "You don't need to prove yourself to me Castle. Just make my girl happy because God knows, she deserves it."

Castle was about to respond when a faint creak on the floorboards caused him to look up. He walked over to the door, pulling it open and revealing Kate stood there, wearing an almost identical robe to his. He opened his mouth to wonder aloud how long she'd been standing there but the question died on his lips when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He pulled the door closed behind him to give them a moment's privacy, his hands coming to rest on the small of her back. Kate's lips gently captured his and when she drew his top lip between hers Castle suspected she'd heard every word. "I love you," She whispered against his mouth, almost shyly and he could tell the concept still seemed foreign to her.

In the silence that followed as his hand lightly brushed against hers, Castle was sure he'd never get tired of hearing her say that. He used his free hand to tilt her chin up so they were making eye contact again, "I love you too," He told her, delighting in the way her eyes seemed to light up. He traced the exposed skin on her neck gently touching the bruises, goosebumps erupting at all the points his fingers departed. "As much as I'd like to do wickedly inappropriate things to you right now, we kinda have an audience."

"I'm sure she'll get used to it," Kate mumbled almost unintelligibly, a light flush creeping up across her cheeks as she registered what she'd just said.

Castle fought the urge to laugh and he wasn't sure whether it was more due to her accidental honesty or the embarrassed grin she now wore. Either way, he couldn't resist teasing her, "You've changed your tune." He laced his fingers through hers bringing their hands up and pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"However, it uh-" Whatever Castle had been about to say - probably to warn her about Lanie's presence - he was prevented from speaking by the woman in question. "Don't think I don't know what you two are up to out there, Kate Beckett!"

Kate's eyes widened at the sound of her friend's voice, floating through the closed door and for a second she felt very much as though she was a teenager again, being given the third degree by her parents, regarding whichever boyfriend she happened to be dating at the time. As it was she relished the prospect of facing Lanie even less, wanting to spend just a little while longer in their own little bubble - before the consequences of the past day seeped in.

"Looks like we've been busted," Castle whispered lightly against her ear, sensing her unease, and feeling her grip on him tighten painfully. To his credit he didn't wince, just squeezed her hand back hard enough to hopefully be reassuring. "Come on, let's go and face the music." Kate nodded silently, allowing him to push open the door.

Lanie looked up as they entered the room, looking from their faces to their interlocked hands, "I know I've spent four years telling you to get your freak on, but would you please get a room?" She exclaimed, the smile evident in her voice.

"What a good idea," Castle smirked, letting go of Kate's hand and pulling her into his side, his arm sliding easily around her waist. She buried her face in his shoulder briefly, inhaling his scent and Lanie was sure she even heard a giggle escape.

When she turned back to look at her though, Kate's face gave nothing away. She gave Castle a predictable roll of the eyes, "You don't have to encourage her, Castle." She answered in a mock-exasperated voice, but she didn't pull away from him completely, and there was no disguising the underlying affection in her voice.

Lanie's powers of observation also didn't fail to notice the way she began tracing patterns on the back of his hand. She was just stood there watching their exchange with interest; it was as though they were the only two people in the room. "Alright, as insanely cute as you two are being, I think you and I need to have a little girl talk," She gave her friend a pointed stare, and Kate uncomfortably glanced down at the floor. "That's GIRL talk, Castle. You can manage not being in Kate's presence for half an hour can't you?" She teased, but he knew it wasn't up for discussion. Kate would tell him what she wanted him to know of their conversation anyway.

"Sure," Castle answered easily, "I'll just go grab a shower." He retracted his arm from around Kate's waist and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, but missed when she turned her head slightly so he grazed the corner of her lips instead. Kate didn't seem to mind hugging in front of Lanie but Castle didn't know how she felt about full on public displays of affection, and for once he hadn't intended to push the boundaries to find out. The small smile that played on the corner of her lips when he drew back and briefly searched her expression, told him that it wasn't by accident.

Lanie waited until Castle had disappeared out of the room - a wide smile on his own face - before rounding on her friend and pulling her into a tight hug, "Thank God you're okay, what the hell were you thinking?" Kate was unable to get a word in edgeways as her friend continued to rant, "I mean, do you even know how damn lucky you two were?"_ Yes, she did. _

When Lanie drew back, her eyes were slightly red and there was a fierceness in them, which Kate knew she usually reserved for when she was angry with Esposito. She still wasn't sure whether she was supposed to speak yet, so said nothing. "As it is, I'm in two minds whether I want to shout at you, or hug you some more and ask for the details!"

"Lanie!" Kate tried to sound scandalised, but she couldn't prevent the wide grin that spread across her face, or the overwhelming necessity to bury her face in a cushion for the duration of their conversation - especially if Lanie was planning on continuing down that line.

"Well don't you look like the cat that got the cream?" Her friend's features relaxed, voice shaking with barely suppressed mirth, "Speaking of which, I might suggest cleaning the kitchen before Alexis gets home, unless you want to be paying a therapist for the next ten years." She followed Kate across the room, silently amused by her embarrassment.

"I do mean it though Kate, if you EVER pull a stunt like that again best friends or not, I will make sure they never find your body," Lanie threatened, sitting down on the couch, Kate following suit. "You scared us girl!"

"I hear you Lanie," Kate assured her apologetically, relaxing back into the sofa cushions and feeling a dull twinge of discomfort, "And I don't think there's any danger of that." She was going for off-hand but there was a slight catch in her voice and she knew Lanie wasn't buying it. She gave her a look but didn't force the conversation, and Kate let a gentle sigh of relief escape.

She shifted uncomfortably on the couch wincing at the slight pressure on her back, all too aware of Lanie's watchful gaze on her. "Now let me take a look at you," She told her, fully prepared for the barrage of objections that Kate was sure to raise.

"Lanie I'm fine, I was examined by an EMT, " Kate's tone was bordering on exasperation and she had to refrain from rolling her eyes at her friend's interference.

Lanie glared at her, "Kate, you were beaten up and thrown over the edge of a building not 24 hours ago. I saw what that animal did to Javi, so will you please be reasonable here?"

Kate sighed but unbelted her robe so that Lanie could see the full extent of her injuries. In the cold light of day the bruises were clearly visible, there were still angry red marks around her neck where his hands had been and the entire expanse of her torso was varying shades of purple. The M.E reached out pressing gently against Kate's ribcage and checking for any obvious breaks, "Breathe in for me," She instructed, feeling her inhale sharply. "How does it feel?"

"Like someone just threw me across a roof," She supplied almost sarcastically, only relenting under Lanie's fierce glare. "This morning I started noticing a sharp pain sometimes, and it makes it difficult to catch my breath. I'm sure it's nothing though."

Lanie didn't look best pleased by her response but didn't comment, only gesturing for Kate to turn around so she could examine her back. The bruising was worse there, from the direct contact of her body with the concrete. Though it pained her to see it she couldn't hide a smirk at the presence of fingermarks, and the reddened bite mark against her hipbone. Lanie was pretty sure they had little to do with Kate's rooftop escapade and much more to do with having spent the night with Castle.

As it was though, the M.E seemed to spend longer deliberating over the area just above Kate's right kidney, where the bruising was significantly darker. "Well?" Kate asked, when Lanie drew back from her and indicated that she could cover herself back up, "What's the verdict?"

"I don't think you've broken anything," Lanie concluded, "The grazes are mostly superficial and the bruising is bad in places, you'll be stiff for a week or so." She correctly interpreted the look on Kate's face to be one of the _'I told you so,'_ variety, and cleared her throat before continuing. "However there are marks which, I guess you could say aren't exactly consistent with being thrown across a roof...I thought you might care to shed some light on them for me," She openly grinned at the blush that crept up across Kate's face as she realised where this conversation was headed.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm gonna have to plead the fifth," Kate tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, as if it could prevent her from continuously beaming. She was a grown woman for heaven's sake, and yet between Lanie's inquisition and her own feelings, she somehow felt like a teenager with her first crush.

"Girl please, you do not get to use that line on me. I'm your friend and so you can drop that little coy act right now Kate Beckett, because we're gonna sit here and you're gonna dish the dirt on Writer-Boy." Her words were accompanied by a self-satisfied smirk.

"Man," Kate corrected automatically, " Definitely Writer-Man, Lanie."

"Oh so it was that good, was it?" She enquired gleefully, almost bouncing in her seat. Kate stifled a smile at her enthusiasm.

"Better," The answer was out there before Kate had time to so much as filter her thoughts, and she knew she couldn't just leave Lanie with that. "Let's just say, writing isn't the only thing he's good at doing with his hands," She admitted, before promptly burying her face in the pillow she was toying with. When she looked back up again, her cheeks were flushed but her eyes were shining.

"Oh honey, you've got it bad," Lanie informed her in a sing-song voice, pulling the cushion away from her so she couldn't hide again.

Kate was on the verge of denying it, but she couldn't help herself and let out a rich throaty chuckle, "I really do, don't I?" She answered, almost in wonderment because for once she didn't even care.


End file.
